The present invention relates to the field of cluster analysis. In today's computing environment, a wealth of resources such as Web pages and documents are often available to a user. Frequently, users utilize search engines to quickly identify relevant resources. Traditional search engines often utilize textual analysis to determine a relevant result. For example, keywords within a document can be matched to a user search string to establish a useful search result.